


The superheroes are a Menace

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Glee, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt tiene un mal record al salir con Súper héroes, entra Barry Allen y su doble vida como Flash. Entre el Speeder de traje rojo y Hal Jordan, Kurt se ecuentra a sí mismo en una posición en la que no quería estar nunca más. Siendo el novio del Súper héroe de la ciudad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK, Me gustaría explicar unas cuantas cosas.
> 
> Primero, este fic va a tener dos o tres capítulos y nada más. Creo que los puedo terminar esta semana pero la U es demandante y es mi primer año.
> 
> Segundo, este fic mezcla varios escenarios del mundo de DC, quería utilizar todos los recursos que tenía y la verdad es que soy una fan de DC desde antes de que fuera una fan de Glee y desde hace mucho antes de que saliera la serie de Flash y no quería perder la oportunidad de usar a mis personajes favoritos y mucho menos mi bromance favorito el FlashLantern. Hal Jordan es asombroso y no quiero perderme eso. Esto mezcla tanto lo de la serie, osea al maravilloso Grant Gustin como Barry en vez del Barry de los comics, algo del universo de los comics, como Black Cananary, Green Lantern, Red Hood y solo un poco de la demografía de Gotham. Nada que pueda confundir al lector (o eso espero).
> 
> Eso es todo, espero que lo disfruten.

Kurt no cree en este –Flash-, él es de Gotham, nacido y criado para no confiar en nadie y mucho menos, en algún vigilante enmascarado. Su historial con los héroes de Gotham tampoco lo ayudan a cambiar su opinión sobre los súper héroes.

Por supuesto siendo una persona racional, él sabe que Flash no es igual a Batman y sus Robins, Batman es un hombre roto y loco con un traje y demasiado tiempo libre, sometiendo a niños más jóvenes que Kurt a los peligros de los delincuentes de Gotham.

Flash, es algo completamente diferente, está a otro nivel, por decirlo de cierta forma, Flash  _tiene poderes_. Kurt no sabe  _qué es_  Flash exactamente, por todo lo que él sabe, él superhéroe carmín puede ser un extraterrestre al igual que Superman y él Detective marciano.

En lo que a Kurt respecta, los  _súper villanos_  comenzaron a aparecer al mismo tiempo que los  _súper héroes_  lo hicieron.

Cuando Kurt se mudó a Central City, jamás imaginó caer en el agujero sin fondo que es el mundo de los súper héroes otra vez.

Pero como son las cosas, parece que él es un imán para los vigilantes enmascarados.

Él aún recuerda con amargura las portadas de periódicos y las fotos sobre el –Estudiante de diseño Gothamita, Kurt Hummel y el Súper héroe  _Nightbird-,_ uno de los pocos héroes en Gotham que no era parte de lo que los medios de comunicación llamaban con cariño,  _la familia murciélago._ Nightbird, también era uno de los pocos metas que Batman permitía en su ciudad.

Ahora, lo que todos los medios de comunicación desconocían, era que Kurt conoció primero al hombre, y luego al héroe.

Blaine Anderson, era un chico de 17 años mudándose a la casa junto a la suya en Cameron St por el lado oeste de la ciudad cuando Kurt lo conoció. Ambos tímidos y obviamente gays, se volvieron amigos rápidamente y cuando ambos tenían 19, el noviazgo parecía un paso obvio. Su relación sobrevivió dos felices años, hasta que Blaine le contó la verdad, sobre sus citas canceladas y sus moretones.

Blaine Anderson era el hijo de la heroína,  _Black Canary_ , Kurt jamás se preguntó porque los padres de su novio jamás estaban en casa, pero entonces, después de la incómoda y francamente patética confesión del moreno, todo parecía tener más sentido.

Blaine era Nightbird.

Los problemas comenzaron después de eso. Blaine se convirtió en alguien completamente diferente, cancelando más citas, apareciendo en la universidad de Kurt en mitad de la noche o a veces incluso de día, en su traje de Nightbird y causando un circo en la media.

La gota que rebalsó el vaso fue su confesión entre llantos, acerca de cómo había engañado a Kurt con uno de sus villanos.

Ese fue el momento en que Kurt se dio cuenta de que estaba saliendo con dos hombres diferentes. Kurt terminó con Blaine y perdió comunicación con el chico de ojos color miel, a veces escuchando el llanto del canario que hacia tan populares a Nightbird y Black Canary, en la mitad de la noche, o viendo el vestigio de una capa azul,pero jamás dando la vuelta.

El siguiente paso para Kurt fue Red Hodd, Kurt no está muy seguro de cómo ocurrió eso exactamente, en un momento estaba tomando un appletini, mientras su hermano tomaba una cerveza, y al otro estaba siendo sostenido en una situación de rehenes. Algún loco escapado de Arkham.

Larga historia corta, Red Hodd lo salvó y Kurt le invitó un trago, el cual, Red… Jason, aceptó.

Sea como sea. Su relación no termino bien.

La relación, era puro sexo y tragos en lugares exóticos y extravagantes y todo terminó muy rápido.

Jason era sobreprotector y enfermizo, con cambios de ánimos que Kurt jamás podría aspirar a comprender. Llegó un momento en que su comportamiento bordeaba lo posesivo y controlador, llegando tan lejos como para poner rastreadores en su ropa y cámaras en su departamento.

Cuando las discusiones comenzaron a aumentar en número y las noches entre tragos y comida para llevar entre las sabanas de las casas de seguridad del héroe comenzaron decaer. Kurt decidió terminar con su relación.

A diferencia de Blaine, Kurt jamás se alejó de Jason, y aun cuando las cámaras y los rastreadores jamás cesaron. Jason no fue la razón por la que dejó Gotham.

La verdad es que Gotham jamás fue un lugar para vivir, y aún cuando los Gothamitas aprenden a amar la ciudad, ella es como un cáncer, destruyendo todo a su paso y dejando nada más que los cuerpos sin vida de las personas. Cuando su padre murió, Kurt empacó todo y se embarcó a la ciudad que nunca para.

Hoy, Central City, es una ciudad como ninguna otra. Kurt aprendió a adaptarse a la locura que es la ciudad desde el primer día y puede sentirse orgulloso de moverse al mismo ritmo de los nativos de la ciudad. Siendo un maestro del arte de correr con su café en la mano sin derramar una gota y correr y escribir al mismo tiempo en su teléfono.

Obviamente siempre hay algo en él que hace que lo distingan como Gothamita pero es solo el cáncer de Gotham dando frutos.

Como sea, Kurt se había logrado mantener alejado de los súper héroes hasta ese día.

* * *

Kurt está en la fila del café, en una acalorada conversación con su secretaria para encontrar un nuevo modelo para su temporada otoño/invierno, ya que el anterior lo dejó por un mejor postor, cuando ocurre.

"No importa lo que tengas que hacer, Sara, ¡Necesito un modelo para el martes!" Ordena fuertemente. Él sabe que su secretaria debe estar encogiéndose ante el tono de voz agudo a través del teléfono, Kurt puede ver a algunas personas a su alrededor haciendo exactamente eso, pero realmente no podría preocuparle menos "Necesito a un hombre joven y atractivo para que se tome unas cuantas fotos con esas obras maestras a las que yo llamo ropa y lo quiero hecho, no me importa quién es, no me importa si es un prostituto o un stripper pero lo quiero hecho" Dice antes de colgar.

Entonces siente una mano en su hombro "Disculpa precioso, pero si necesitas un hombre atractivo que necesita un trabajo" Comenta un hombre de unos 28 años de cabello café y una sonrisa fácil.

"¿D-disculpa?" Tartamudea el diseñador.

La sonrisa del hombre se alarga y Kurt puede ver a un castaño delgado y un poco más joven, vestido en pantalones de pitillo y camisa a cuadros bajo un cardigán golpearse la cara con una mano en un ademan avergonzado.

"Este es el asunto" Sonríe el hombre "Mi nombre es Hal Jordan y este" Dice apuntando al chico más bajo tras él con su dedo pulgar "Es mi amigo Barry Allen" Los presenta "Ahora, tú necesitas un modelo, yo necesito un trabajo y Barry necesita tu número de teléfono" Dice con confianza "Y creo que todos podemos tener lo que queremos si lo conversamos sobre una taza de café ¿Qué dices?"

Kurt no sabe en que decir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, aparentemente la historia va a ser más larga de lo que me imaginé en un principio. Espero que eso sea algo bueno.
> 
> Quería poner cosas sobre la cultura de Gotham, por eso el estilo de Kurt es más gótico. (Aunque todos sabemos que Kurt tiene una debilidad por la ropa de bondage XD. Kurt es más maduro por lo mismo. Muchas de las personas en Gotham son obligadas a madurar más rápido y Kurt no es la excepción. Él ex-novio al que se refiere es Jason Todd.
> 
> Me interesó mucho el que ambos, Kurt y Barry, fueran victimas de Bullying, a pesar de que fueran tipos de Bullying diferentes, quise poner un poco de eso aquí. Espero haberlo logrado.
> 
> Y por ultimo, quise jugar un poco y darle la personalidad de Sebastian al Flash de Barry solo para jugar con el crossverse. Espero que salga bien.
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste y que dejen un review. XD

El chico frente a ellos no es obviamente extranjero, pero es obviamente Gothamita. Nadie usa tanto negro en Central City y definitivamente, nadie lleva ropa de bondage en público fuera de Gotham. Kurt. Como se presenta el chico en la fila del café, está usando una top de cuello de tortuga negro sin mangas, la top tiene dos straps de bondage entrecruzadas frente a su pecho y unidas en un círculo de acero en el centro. Dos straps más unen la top a dos mangas de cuero, sobre ella no lleva más que un chaleco hecho de intrincadas hebras de joyería de piedras volcánicas labradas. La ropa no sirve para abrigarlo, solo para hacerlo verse bien. Por debajo lleva un par de pantalones de cuero tipo pitillo y zapatos de caña alta con un taco bajo de color vino oscuro.

Barry tiene que admitir que el chico es atractivo, más bajo que él pero de aspecto fuerte; Demandando lo que quiere y gritando en el café sin darle importancia a las personas a su alrededor observándolo. Barry es completamente diferente, siempre híperconsiente del mundo a su alrededor, la sola idea de tener todas personas mirándolo entre la incredulidad y la incomodidad lo hacen querer encogerse en sí mismo.

Cuando los tres se sientan en una de las mesas redondas, Barry se sienta junto a Hal y Kurt frente a ellos. Sus dedos entrecruzados frente a su rostro, en una pose completamente corporativa y de negocios. Kurt mira a Hal expectante con una perfecta ceja arqueada.

Un silencio perfecto se forma alrededor del trió, ninguno dispuesto a hacer el primer paso. "Te escucho" Dice finalmente el castaño más bajo, mirando directamente a Hal. Barry, no por primera vez, se siente ignorado.

"Bueno" Comienza Hal con una sonrisa fácil en la boca "Como dije, soy un hombre atractivo en busca de trabajo y tú eres un chico con un trabajo para un hombre atractivo como yo" Kurt parece molesto al ser llamado chico pero no dice nada.

"No pareces el tipo de hombre que buscaría un trabajo en esta industria" Comenta finalmente "Yo sabría decirlo, la mayoría de los chicos que buscan este trabajo lo hacen para pagar sus estudios. La mayoría de los hombres de tu edad lo hacen porque piensan que es una forma fácil de encontrar dinero"

Barry se ríe al ver la sonrisa de su amigo caer junto a su confianza "Tienes razón" Dice el linterna con más seriedad "Yo era un piloto de guerra" Confiesa "Solía reírme de los modelos en las revistas con mis amigos" Kurt levanta la barbilla ante eso "Pero estados unidos no paga lo suficiente cuando te jubilas, cuando pasas la primera renta sin pagar o cuando te echan de tu primer trabajo fuera del campo porque estas asustando a los clientes o porque un flash back probando aviones provoca una pérdida millonaria de dinero entonces recuerdas que esos chicos en las revista de los que solías reírte probablemente están durmiendo en camas cómodas en algún lugar" Barry sonríe a su amigo y le da un apretón en el hombro, Hal devuelve la sonrisa.

Kurt tiene los ojos cerrados y asiente, murmurando un silencioso "Humm" cada cierto tiempo. "Está bien" Asiente "Tienes suerte" Sonríe "Tienes el cuerpo que necesito y realmente estoy desesperado" Murmura más para sí mismo que para los hombres frente a él. "Pero si me llamas chico otra vez, el único trabajo que vas a poder encontrar será con los niños cantores de Viena, porque serás un castrati ¿Entendido?" Hal se ríe ruidosamente ante eso.

"Lo siento" Se disculpa "pero imagina lo que se siente para este viejo jubilado de guerra trabajar para un chico de unos diez años menos"

"Oh, yo solía diseñar para Timothy Drake-Wayne, ya sabes el nuevo CEO de industrias Wayne en Gotham. Recuerdo estar haciéndole las medidas con sus miembros de la mesa de ejecutivos al lado, reclamando de cómo el chico que solía hacer sus tareas a sus pies ahora es su jefe, era un poco divertido"

Barry se ríe a medias, tomando un sorbo de su café mientras Kurt habla sobre su vida glamorosa en Gotham, diseñando para los Wayne y Luthor y otras eminencias buscando un joven diseñador revolucionario.

Barry tiene un trabajo de laboratorio.

Kurt termina su café y le deja su tarjeta a Hal "Bueno chicos, lamento dejarlos pero el trabajo llama" Se disculpa sacando su teléfono desde el bolsillo de sus pantalones y mirándolo con preocupación. "Ese es el numero de oficina de mi secretaria" Dice mirando a Hal directamente "Llámala y dale tus medidas, si no las tienes, llámala de todas formas y dile que Kurt necesita tus medidas en su escritorio esta semana, a más tardar el viernes" Instruye "No coquetees con ella, no le pidas su teléfono privado, no hagas bromas crudas sobre tus medidas, no quiero problemas de relaciones en mi zona de trabajo" Al terminar se da la vuelta pero Hal lo para.

"¡Hey!" Grita.

"¿Sí?" Pregunta Kurt "¿Me olvidé de algo?"

"Si" Responde el linterna "Mi amigo"

Kurt lo ve con el ceño fruncido "Oh" Murmura al final, débilmente "Lo siento pero no tienes las medidas para esta colección" Se disculpa "Tal vez la próxima, dice sonriendo.

Barry lo mira como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, es ridículo e infantil, pero todo lo que oye salir de la boca del Gothamita es, " _Lo siento, no eres lo suficiente"_

"No quiero trabajar para ti" Corrige fuertemente "Quería pedirte tu número de teléfono" Murmura "Pero obviamente, no lleno tus medidas ¿Verdad?, tu ex-novio probablemente es un modelo" Se ríe con sarcasmo "He vivido con chicos como tú toda mi vida" Le dice "Gente atractiva que lo sabe, las reinas abeja de la secundaria, la verdad es que no yo no quiero salir con alguien con una vida tan hueca y superficial como la tuya"

Hal lo mira con sorpresa y Kurt parece querer estallar.

"¿Eras el nerd de tu escuela verdad?" Aclara más que pregunta "Él chico al que golpeaban después de clase y lanzaban al basurero para saludarte en las mañanas" Barry puede ver el reconocimiento en los ojos del chico y sabe que ambos han pasado por lo mismo "Bueno te diré algo" Su voz suena dulce pero sus facciones son duras "Yo era el chico al que amenazaban de muerte todas las semanas, el maricón" Él castaño sostiene su cadera con la mesa "¿Quieres saber algo sobre Gotham?" Pregunta sin molestarse en esperar una respuesta "En Gotham cuando un niño te amenaza de muerte, puedes esperar que siga su amenaza al pie de la letra" Susurra levantando su top lo suficiente para mostrar una cicatriz de cuchillo en su abdomen. Barry quiere vomitar "¿Te parece que mi trabajo es superficial?" Pregunta. Barry no se atreve a decir nada "Bueno déjame decirte que tengo suerte, en Gotham no tenemos, muchas oportunidades, no tenemos amigos de la familia que nos tomen cuando perdemos a nuestros padres, señor Allen, detective forense ¿El protegido del detective West, verdad? Lo he visto en los diarios, cuando quedas huérfano en Gotham terminas en un cajón o con un hombre de la edad de tu padre y su aliento a cerveza por sobre ti" Barry mira hacia otro lado, negándose a mirar al Gothamita a los ojos "La moda y la beca que recibí por ella son lo que me salvaron de eso, sé que muchos de mis amigos no tuvieron la misma oportunidad" Hal mira al piso, recordando a Batman y sus historias sobre los niños que no pudo salvar y las pesadillas "¿Quieres saber dónde está mi ex-novio?" Barry cierra la boca con fuerza "En Arkham, esperando un tratamiento que nunca va a llegar porque a nadie le importan los locos de la ciudad"

Con eso se da la vuelta para marcharse, no sin antes decir un "Lo espero el lunes señor Jordan, seis de la mañana, por favor no llegue tarde" por sobre su hombro.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Flash ve a Kurt Hummel salir de su boutique Hummel's, con un abrigo largo por sobre su cuerpo pequeño y haciendo malabares con sus bolsos y guantes para poner candado a la tienda. El corredor se ríe un poco ante el sonido molesto del chico al no poder lograr su objetivo.

Entonces, una sombra se acerca por detrás del chico con una obvia pistola en su bolsillo "¡Suelta el bolso!" Grita él ladrón. Kurt hace un sonido agudo y estrangulado y deja caer sus cosas.

Cuando el hombre se agacha para recoger las cosas Flash ve su oportunidad. Corriendo hacia el hombre, lo golpea una vez para desconcertarlo antes de sostenerlo y amarrarlo fuertemente a las rejas de la boutique con la bufanda del sorprendido castaño. No sin antes ponerle el candado a las rejas.

El hombre forcejea contra las restricciones sin lograr nada y Barry se sostiene contra la pared detrás de Kurt, sin darle un segundo pensamiento.

"Hey princesa ¿Te molestaría darle un beso a tu caballero en armadura roja?" Pregunta acercándose al chico, perdiendo cualquier vestigio de espacio personal entre ellos.

"Esa bufanda era una Phillip Lim 2010, voy a llamar a la policía ahora, te sugiero que te vayas" Dice el chico fríamente.

Flash sonríe, y roba un beso en la mejilla del diseñador "Espero que necesites rescate otra vez princesa" Dice antes de correr, dejando un haz de luz roja a su paso.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TBC. Review?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capitulo es un poco más largo de lo normal pero es mucho menos importante, me gusta la cantidad de amigos que tiene Barry y quería hacer un poco bromance.
> 
> No hay Flash en este capitulo, no quiero que Kurt se convierta en una damisela en peligro.
> 
> En respuesta a las personas que preguntaron sobre la frecuencia de mis actualizaciones, me imagino que ya notaron que son cada domingo.
> 
> Bueno espero que les guste.

Iris le pregunta, como siempre, si hay una chica en su vida. Siempre esperando oír una respuesta positiva. En el pasado, era una pregunta horrible, cuando estaba perdidamente enamorado de su mejor amiga. Hoy, lo ve como lo que es realmente; su mejor amiga, su hermana, preocupándose por él, esperando verlo feliz. Iris sabe que él es un gran chico y le gustaría que alguien también lo viera.

Bueno, hoy tiene una respuesta.

"Hay alguien" Afirma dubitativamente, ¿cómo explicar que sí, hay alguien, pero ese alguien, parece odiarte sin importar quien seas?

"¡Oh!" Exclama la pelinegra alegremente "¿Cómo se llama?" Pregunta "¿La conozco?"

"No lo conoces" Responde "O por lo menos imagino que no lo conoces" Kurt es un diseñador reconocido, después de todo, Iris bien podría ser una fan.

"Oh, no es uno de los chicos del departamento entonces" Sonríe ella conspiracionalmente. Sin importarle que no hay una chica en su vida, sino un chico. Ellos jamás han hablado sobre su sexualidad, pero Barry se alegra al saber que su amiga lo ama sin importar nada.

"No, es un diseñador" Confirma "El nuevo jefe de Hal" Añade "Se llama Kurt"

"¡Kurt Hummel!" Grita la blogger entusiasmada "Me encanta su trabajo" Suspira con una expresión soñadora "Papá me compró un vestido del él, el año pasado ¿Te acuerdas? El blanco hasta los muslos" Barry lo recuerda, era un poco demasiado corto para su gusto, pero Iris siempre se ve hermosa cuando lo lleva puesto.

"Sí" Responde el forense finalmente.

"Me encanta ¿Sabías que esa colección se llamaba  _NO?_ Era parte de su campaña anti-violación. Básicamente, un montón de ropa reveladora, diciéndole al mundo que sin importar lo que usen las mujeres nadie pide ser violado. Papá vio la conferencia de prensa en la tv y me compró el vestido de inmediato" Se ríe.

Barry siente una ola de calor recorrer su cuerpo. Recuerda buscar a Kurt Hummel en la internet desde su primera colección 'extra sexy' con su mejor amiga y cantante Mercedes Jones como centro de todo '70% natural' su colección hecha de modificaciones corporales. Recuerda a la revista 'Formas' de Gotham, llamando a Kurt ' _él nuevo gurú del amor corporal_.

"Lo conocí en el café cerca de mi departamento" Comenta.

"Buena suerte" Ser ríe Iris amablemente "Dicen que su ex-novio es Red Hood de Gotham y antes de él estaba Nightbird" Recuerda "Blaine Anderson, Adam Crawford, Starchild" Continua "Kurt Hummel es material de superhéroes y cantantes populares" Termina.

"Bueno" Sonríe Barry débilmente "Debe haber una razón por la que termina con ellos"

"Si" Confirma Iris "Tal vez necesita un héroe de verdad" Murmura alegremente "Fuerte y gran policía forense Barry Allen"

Ambos ríen hasta que Eddie llega a su oficina con tres copas de café.

"¿Qué estamos celebrando?" Canta el detective felizmente besando a Iris en la boca y golpeando juguetonamente a Barry en el brazo.

"Barry tiene un nuevo beau" Responde Iris alegremente.

Eddie lo felicita golpeándolo un poco más fuerte en el hombro.

Barry se siente extrañamente, como si tuviera un hermano mayor.

* * *

Cisco y Caitlin son un caso completamente diferente, Barry se siente como un adolecente con ellos, contando sus historias de abuso escolar, probando extraños y potencialmente peligrosos experimentos con los compañeros de ciencia que jamás durante su infancia.

Quejándose sobre su inexistente vida amorosa.

"Por supuesto tuve que arruinarlo llamándolo hueco" Se queja audiblemente, mientras corre a velocidad normal en la corredora de Cisco.

Caitlin frunce el ceño "No puedo creer que hayas llamado a  _Kurt Hummel,_ vano"

"Amigo" Se queja Cisco "Kurt Hummel hizo 'Geek 'and Chill' él es como él héroe de todos. Y apenas tiene 20 años"

Barry sostiene su rostro entre sus manos sin dejar de correr "Quiero acompañar a Hal a su primera sesión" Dice "No quiero pensar que perdí la oportunidad de salir con la primera persona que me gusta desde Iris porque fui un idiota prejuicioso"

"Lleva chocolates" Sugiere el doctor Wells, entrando a la sala "Estamos hablando de Kurt Hummel, así que no te atrevas a llevar flores" Barry está a punto de mentir y decir que no, él no pensaba en llevar flores pero Harrison lo mira con esa mirada de sabelotodo que siempre lo hace sentir idiota y reitera "Solo lleva chocolates y no trates de decirme que no querías llevarle flores" Dice descuidadamente antes de mover su silla y dejar la sala.

"Amigo" Se ríe Cisco emocionado "Wells acaba de darte 'la mirada'" Comenta compartiendo una mirada divertido con Caitlin.

"Cisco creo que estas perdiendo el punto" Dice Caitlin con solemnidad "Wells acaba de darle consejos amorosos" Dice Caitlin audiblemente, riéndose con su amigo.

"Necesito un trago" Se queja Barry, alejándose de la maquina.

* * *

Hal es terriblemente condescendiente.

"Claro Barry, puedes acompañarme a mi trabajo donde mi jefe te odia para que puedas conseguir un nuevo novio" Dice Barry con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa altanera.

"No entiendo" Anuncia Barry "Me estás diciendo que si o…" Él linterna sonríe al ver a su amigo retorcerse en confusión.

Hal adora lo inocente que puede llegar a ser Barry, es la razón por la que es su mejor amigo "Si, Barry" Sonríe Hal "Puedes ir conmigo"

Barry le da un breve abrazo. "Gracias, GL"

* * *

Hummel's es un edificio de aspecto antiguo color mármol con una señal minimalista negra con el nombre de la boutique escrito en cursiva.

Hal y Barry entran exhalando fuertemente.

"¿Señor Jordan?" Pregunta una mujer de unos cuarenta años, de cabello castaño, bien vestida y bastante baja, acercándose a ellos.

"Si" Responde, Hal de buena manera.

"Soy Sara, puedes seguirme hasta el estudio" Instruye la secretaria.

Hal camina unos pasos detrás de ella y pasan unos segundos en los que Barry se da cuenta de que la mujer ni siquiera le dio una segunda mirada. El corredor lo toma como un pequeño milagro y corre unos pasos para nivelarse al caminar de su mejor amigo.

Dentro de la habitación a la que los dirige Sara hay toda una escena otoñal plantada. Barry puede sentir el aire de los ventiladores fingiendo

Los hombres posando son todos casi iguales, grandes y musculosos. Al igual que Hal. Todos llevan pantalones puestos pero sus torsos tienen camisas y chaquetas pintadas en vez de la ropa real.

Kurt está sentado en una mesa alta cerca de los modelos. Observando cada movimiento. Barry nota. Observando en especial a un rubio de gran boca, que parece querer estar en cualquier parte menos allí.

"Sam" Llama el castaño "Quiero ver la confianza en tus ojos, tu cuerpo es precioso quiero que el mundo sepa que lo amas"

"Kurt" Trata de hablar el modelo rubio solo para ser silenciado por un exasperado Kurt.

"Nada de Kurt, Sam, quiero ver todo tu talento en escena. Toma unos veinte minutos mientras arreglo al señor Jordan"

Hal y Barry comparten una mirada consternada. Kurt ni siquiera se había dado la vuelta para verlos.

Sam sale de la habitación con un portazo, Kurt da un pequeño salto y se acerca a los héroes. "Señor Jordan" Lo saluda cordialmente y la sonrisa en la comisura de la boca de ambos le dice a Barry que es una broma interna.

"Chico" Dice Hal dándole la mano al diseñador.

"Te quiero en los vestidores, deja que mis chicas hagan su magia con tu cuerpo y luego vienes aquí" Instruye el diseñador sin siquiera dignarse a ver a Barry o a asumir que está en su estudio sin ser invitado.

* * *

Barry ve al resto de los modelos sentándose en los alrededores, conversando entre ellos mientras Kurt vuelve a sentar en la mesa, mirando un portafolio de fotos despreocupadamente.

El corredor camina rápidamente hasta la mesa, suspirando profusamente y sosteniendo la caja de chocolates con fuerza.

"Hola" Saluda incómodamente. Kurt levanta la vista desde su portafolio.

"Señor Allen" Dice "No sabía que necesitaba un detective ¿Ocurrió algo?" Pregunta con preocupación fingida, Barry conoce el sarcasmo cuando lo oye.

"N-no" Tartamudea. Kurt lo mira divertido, los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa altanera en el rostro, sus ojos se ven azules, casi celestes, y sus irises son prácticamente invisibles, es un juego de luces, Barry sabe esto, pero no puede evitar ver sus ojos como los de un felino jugando con su presa.

"Oh" Sonríe Kurt en un tono demasiado alto para un hombre "Entonces es una visita personal"

"Quería pedir disculpas" Confiesa el speeder, jugueteando con los chocolates y girando desde su centro, mirando al piso. "Te traje chocolates" Dice poniendo la caja directamente en el rostro del ojiazul.

"¡Gracias!" Sonríe Kurt tomando la caja "Adoro los chocolates"

"Lamento haberte llamado vano" Kurt lo mira esperando algo más, probablemente una explicación "La verdad es que no tengo excusas además de que siempre estoy a la defensiva y soy horriblemente inseguro" Explica esperanzado.

"Te entiendo" Le asegura "¿Ese chico que acaba de salir?" Señala con su mano derecha extendida a la puerta "Su nombre es Sam y tiene esta rara enfermedad" Comenta "Se llama Dismorfia muscular, él se ve a sí mismo y no le gusta lo que ve" Termina tristemente "Solíamos estar en el mismo club Glee, él quería ser modelo, mostrarle al mundo su cuerpo, yo le dije que si quería ser un modelo entonces tenía que dejarme desnudarlo al mundo. Estamos trabajando en eso" Sonríe "Sé de inseguridades Allen, sé lo que nos hace hacer"

"¿Cómo se llama está colección?" Pregunta sonriendo directamente a Kurt.

"Love yourself"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, primero me gustaría pedir perdón por no actualizar. Para quienes no saben esto, soy estudiante de primer año en pedagogía en lenguaje. Así que estas semanas las pasé entre leer, Prometeo, Medea, Antigona, La teoria de la estética, La lotería de Lucifer y entre analizar los caligrámas de Huidobro.
> 
> Otra vez, lo siento.
> 
> Ahora, en temas más alegres, este fic tiene más interacción Flash/Kurt, así que ya saben sí Flash les recuerda a Sebastian Smythe soy yo, tratando de ser ingeniosa.
> 
> Bueno espero que les guste y obvio, sus reviews.

* * *

Kurt está en el museo de historia de Central City, una polera musculosa negra de cuero ajustada a su torso, con una camisa azul dos tallas más grandes y desabotonada encima, pantalones pitillo de color azul marino y un par de botines de media caña azules para terminar el conjunto simple. A su lado Sam mira con una expresión preocupada a una estatua griega, repasando con la mirada las líneas firmes de mármol trabajado. Kurt está preocupado observando una pintura representando el mito del secuestro de piscis. Piscis es hermoso, un cuerpo delicado y ojos del mismo color del agua en sus vasijas.

Inspiración, piensa Kurt. Estoy buscando inspiración.

Cerca de ellos una mujer trata de que su pequeño de diez años aprecie una pintura abstracta, líneas angulares, gruesas de color negro, sobre un fondo de círculos multicolores. No muy lejos hay un hombre mayor, de unos cincuenta años, sentado en un banco con una expresión distante, centrada en una pintura de una mujer con un vestido rojo, frente a la playa.

La mente de Kurt se llena de diseños, vestidos rojo, tal vez para el lunes del vestido rojo en la semana de la moda, vestimenta vintage, accesorios. El diseñador está perdido en su pequeño mundo cuando su teléfono suena.

"¿Hola?" Pregunta, contestando la llamada "¿Con quién hablo?"

"Kurt Hummel" Afirma la voz en la línea "Mi nombre es Melissa Crawford, trabajo en el sanatorio mental Arkham" Le informa, Kurt sostiene su cadera contra una pared y sostiene su codo derecho contra su brazo izquierdo, ladeando la cabeza un poco. "Me gustaría informarle que Red Hood aka Jason Todd acaba de escapar, ahora mismo, estamos haciendo todo en nuestro poder para encontrarlo, pero como su ultima pareja, tememos por su seguridad" Termina la mujer con un tono formal y practicado. Kurt no puede imaginar la cantidad de veces en que ha tenido que informar sobre el escape de los locos de Gotham.

"Está bien" Sonríe "No estoy en la ciudad así que estoy seguro" Dice, sin mencionar de que Jason lastimándolo sería tan raro como Puckerman golpeándolo.

"Me alegra oír eso" Dice Melissa "Tenga un buen día"

"Usted también" Responde Kurt educadamente.

Kurt aprieta el botón para finalizar la llamada y en perfecta sincronía se oye una explosión, luego siente una ráfaga de viento y cae al suelo.

Cuando sale de su estupor y se incorpora del suelo ignorando el dolor en sus brazos, puede ver a la mujer en el suelo con su pequeño hijo bajo ella, a Sam, quien estaba más cerca de la explosión, desmayado junto a la destruida estatua griega. El anciano está levantándose del piso junto a la banca de donde cayó con la fuerza de la explosión.

"Muy bien" Dice un hombre de voz profunda entrando a través del agujero. El hombre lleva una cazadora celeste con un gorro con zorra blanca, gafas negras y bajo el gorro, Kurt puede distinguir un corte militar. Kurt se encoge ante la falta de estilo. "Todos quédense donde están y nadie saldrá lastimado" Dice el hombre seriamente. Cliché, piensa Kurt despectivamente. Por lo menos los villanos de Gotham tenían clase.

El anciano se deja caer de nuevo, Kurt termina de levantarse cuando una ráfaga de viento frio proveniente del arma en su mano congela el piso frente a él.

"¡Quédate donde estas!" Grita el hombre amenazante haciendo llorar a la mujer aun en el piso defendiendo a su hijo con su cuerpo. Kurt lo mira a los ojos sin dejarse asustar.

"Oh vamos, Ice" Se oye la voz conocida "¿No sabes que es de mala educación apuntar un arma a una dama?" Kurt frunce el ceño, Captain Ice oculta una risa despreciativa.

"¡Cállate, idiota!" Grita Kurt ofendido a Flash, que está parado al lado de una estatua de un león chino, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa autosuficiente en sus facciones ocultas por la máscara y con la cadera sostenida en el lado izquierdo del animal de piedra.

"Ahora, ahora" Dice Flash, sin dejar de sonreír "Esa no es forma de tratar a tu salvador ¿Verdad, princesa?"

Kurt está a punto de responder cuando siente una mano fuerte en su cuello y la punta fría del arma del villano en su nuca.

"Muy bien,  **Flash** " Anuncia Ice estresando el nombre del héroe "Yo, voy a robar unas cuantas piezas de arte y  _tu_ " Dice apuntando el arma al héroe pero afirmando su mano en el cuello del diseñador "Te vas a quedar tranquilo y no vas a correr ni a mover  _un_ solo  _musculo_ " Instruye acentuando cada silaba de las últimas tres palabras.

La sonrisa de Flash desaparece y en su rostro se dibuja una expresión sombría "Suéltalo Ice" Amenaza, sus ojos verdes brillando casi amarillos "Es una advertencia, suéltalo"

"¡Ha!" Se ríe el villano "Como yo lo veo…"

El villano no alcanza a decir nada antes de sentir un golpe con la fuerza para romperle la mandíbula. Kurt cae con la fuerza del golpe pero antes de que toque el suelo, Flash lo sostiene fuertemente y en un zoom de velocidad lo lleva hasta el segundo piso.

Captain Ice parece salir de su estupor, porque en el preciso momento en que Flash vuelve al primer piso, ya tiene su pistola en la mano y dispara un rayo congelante al piso cerca de los pies del héroe.

Flash alcanza a esquivarlo y el ladrón se limpia la mandíbula ensangrentada, escupiendo la sangre acumulada en su boca.

"No debiste haber hecho eso, Ice" Dice Flash con un tono grave "Te dije que lo soltaras"

El héroe de Central City camina lentamente hacia el villano. Aumentando a velocidad súper humana solo para esquivar los ataques del arma.

Ice parece cada vez más desesperado, disparando ataques erráticos hasta que se encuentra con Flash a centímetros de su rostro, el villano parece petrificado, solo temblores ligeros recorriendo su cuerpo. Kurt, también está temblando.

Líneas brillantes de amarillo como rayos recorren el cuerpo de Flash, sus ojos son de un tormentoso color ámbar. Con un movimiento demasiado rápido, Flash golpea la muñeca de Ice, Kurt alcanza a oír cómo se rompen sus huesos.

El villano de cazadora azul se queja sosteniendo su muñeca y botando el arma que Flash rompe al pisarla.

Kurt jamás ha estado tan aterrado en su vida y está seguro de que lo mismo ocurre con el capitán.

A lo lejos se oyen los sonidos de las patrullas. Flash mira en dirección al sonido y de vuelta a Ice.

Tomando una decisión rápida, corre hasta la entrada del museo, donde un lienzo pone - _Exhibición de las culturas de todos los tiempos_ \- en grandes letras rojas, toma el lienzo y corre hasta Ice que aun está preocupando en sostener su muñeca. Lo ata con el lienzo y buscando por todo el museo busca papel y lápiz.

* * *

Cuando Eddie llega a la escena con el resto de sus compañeros, todo lo que encuentra es a un montón de victimas anonadadas y a Captain Ice atado a un gran lienzo con un diario rosa a sus pies que dice –De nada- en una letra desordena y casi ilegible.

* * *

Sam va en una ambulancia hacia el hospital de la ciudad al igual que la mujer y el anciano. El niño se queda con los policías hasta que su padre pueda venir a recogerlo y Kurt se queda un rato con los policías, una manta fuertemente apretada a su cuerpo, mientras responde preguntas de rutina.

"¿Entonces fue Flash?" Pregunta el policía rubio.

"Si" Responde Kurt "El nos salvó a todos, el hirió a ese psicópata y él lo ató a el lienzo del museo"

"¿Qué quería Ice?" Pregunta el policía.

"Robar unas cuantas obras de arte.

"Está bien" Asiente el interrogador "¿Y cómo lucia Flash" Inquiere está vez más interesado.

"No lo sé" Murmura Kurt "Tenía los ojos amarillos, era unas cuatro pulgadas más alto que yo y parecía joven"

"Muy bien, gracias por su tiempo" El policía termina de escribir sus respuestas en su libreta y se marcha en su patrulla con su compañero. Kurt camina hacia la carretera con toda la intención de tomar un taxi, cuando un flash de color rojo lo sostiene y lo lleva a un callejón cercano.

"¿Qué les dijiste" Pregunta Flash ásperamente. Kurt lo mira a los ojos y se da cuenta de que sus ojos son verdes.

"Lo que sabía" Confiesa "Lo que parece no ser mucho, considerando que les dije que tenías los ojos amarillos"

Flash suspira con alivio y se para a mirarlo para cambiar su rostro de preocupación a uno de flirtear.

"Hola princesa ¿Qué tal un beso por salvarte?" Pregunta.

"En tus sueños, rojo" Responde Kurt golpeándolo en el pecho sin fuerza "Puedo salvarme solo, muchas gracias"

Flash sonríe y se aleja dejando una ráfaga de viento y arruinando el peinado del diseñador aun más.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry y Eddie se vuelven amigos golpeando sacos de box. Eddie le da una lección en autoestima a Barry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lamento haber tardado tanto, no tengo excusas, en mejores noticias pasé teoría literaria y gramática :)

Barry está sentado frente a su computadora a la hora del almuerzo, un plato de plástico lleno de papas fritas y salchichas y una taza de café negro en su mesa. Los chicos del departamento tienden a evitarlo, él es el chico raro del departamento forense, usualmente, los chicos forense son medianamente evitados, toda la muerte a su alrededor y la incomodidad de pensar que alguien eligió esculcar muertos como una carrera. Barry es peor, él es el físico que no pudo, él científico loco del departamento de policías.

Así que él come solo, a veces, con la compañía siempre bienvenida de Iris o de Joe, pero nunca con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, como si fuera _uno de los chicos_.

Por eso, cuando Eddie entra por su puerta, con café en una mano, una hamburguesa envuelta en papel para llegar en la otra, y el periódico bajo el brazo, Barry puede decir con seguridad que está, efectivamente sorprendido.

“Las noticias dicen que el Flash se está robando a tu chico” Dice el rubio sentándose en la silla junto a la suya, esa en la que a veces se sienta Iris.

“¿Qué?” Pregunta él, apenas registrando la situación extraña en la que se encuentra.

Eddie suspira como si estuviera hablando con un niño, deja la hamburguesa en la mesa y le muestra el periódico “Aquí, en la portada” Señala una foto con su dedo índice “Flash rescató a un grupo de personas en el museo de historia y después se le vio en un callejón con Kurt Hummel”

En la foto, se puede ver una imagen difusa y oscura de él, como Flash, y Kurt discutiendo en el callejón. Kurt parece menos resguardado que de costumbre; su cabello es un desastre y su ropa está sucia y mal puesta, es raro ver a Kurt, usualmente siempre compuesto y sin un pelo fuera de lugar, hablando tranquilamente mientras su ropa y cabello están en esas condiciones.

Pero lo que más le sorprende, es su propia imagen. Flash, está parado frente a él, un delgado cuerpo envuelto en rojo, apenas divisible en la oscuridad de la noche. Su sonrisa le recuerda a la sonrisa del gato de Cheshire y Barry no recuerda tener la capacidad de sonreír así, misterioso, confiado e interesante. Sus ojos están fijos en Kurt y Barry no los reconoce. En algún momento, Flash dejó de ser Barry y se convirtió en su propia persona.

“Kurt no es mi chico” Dice él simplemente al final. Tomando una papa y mordiéndola, sin mirar al novio de su mejor amiga a la cara.

“Está bien” Dice Eddie, con una mirada fría, molesta. “Tú. Yo. El gimnasio. Ahora”

El gimnasio del departamento de policía, es una habitación que parece perdida en los años cincuenta; Cuando el box era el deporte que se transmitía en los televisores en blanco y negro y los vecinos se juntaban en una sola casa para ver las peleas. Barry recuerda encontrar fotos de su padre, como un niño, sentado en las piernas de su propio padre, en un gimnasio parecido a este.

Paredes con espejos, unas cuantas pesas alrededor y una saco de box en medio. La habitación está pintada en un profundo color castaño y está llena del olor espeso del sudor. Barry no se acerca mucho a estos lugares, cuando estaba en la escuela, entrar al gimnasio significaba correr hasta su casa perseguido por los matones. Pero la habitación le da una extraña sensación de seguridad. Tal vez esa es la razón por la que otras personas disfrutan tanto los deportes.

“Ponte los guantes” Le ordena el rubio sin mirarlo, preocupado en sacarse el saco y la camisa. Barry no lo hace, sinceramente, no entiende que está pasando. “¿No me escuchaste?” Le pregunta Eddie con el ceño fruncido, una polera musculosa blanca sobre sus pantalones de traje. “¡Ponte los guantes!” Barry lo hace, torpemente y con manos temblorosas.

Eddie sonríe, sostiene el saco y asiente con la cabeza para que se acerque a él. “Golpea el saco” Le ordena. Barry lo hace, con fuerza, pero el saco no se mueve. “Otra vez” Insiste Eddie, con más ahínco. Sorprendentemente, el saco golpea la cara de Eddie “¡Otra vez!” Barry, lo intenta otra vez, se agacha un poco, sosteniendo su peso sobre su pierna izquierda, arquea su brazo derecho hacia atrás y golpea. El saco empuja a Eddie, quien cae al piso con una risa emocionada que resuena en toda la habitación.

“¿Qué fue eso?” Pregunta Barry entre respiraciones acompasadas, sin saber cómo no había notado lo cansado que quedó, con solo golpear el saco una cuantas veces.

“Eso fue una pequeña sesión de levantamiento de autoestima” le informa Eddie. “No hay nada malo con ser humilde de vez en cuando, amigo” Sonríe el rubio levantándose. “Pero no vas a conseguir a tu chico siendo un mártir”

“Kurt no es mi chico” Le dice.

“No” Tararea Eddie “Pero podría serlo” Le informa “Eres un gran chico, Barry. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario”

“¿Y que se supone que haga?” Pregunta, porque a este paso Hal ve más a Kurt que él y la última vez que lo vio fue bajo su máscara.

“Espera” Le sugiere su amigo, porque aparentemente Eddie es su amigo “Ya hiciste tus intenciones claras, ahora tienes que esperar”

“¿Y si no pasa nada?” Inquiere con desconfianza.

“Entonces no valía la pena” Responde Eddie “No dejes que nadie pase por sobre ti, si ese chico no puede ver lo increíble que eres… entonces deja que otro lo haga.” Le instruye, poniendo un brazo por encima de sus hombros. “Eres joven, disfrútalo mientras puedas”

 

* * *

 

Una semana después, él está parado frente a la cafetería donde trabaja Iris “Eddie me dijo que están teniendo citas en el gimnasio bajo mis espaldas” Sonríe ella golpeándolo en el brazo. “¿Estás tratando de robarme a mi novio, Allen?” Le pregunta sin malicia.

“No” Responde él “A menos que nuestro nuevo bromance sea una amenaza para tu relación” Se burla.

“Oh cierra la boca” Se queja ella rodando los ojos “¿Qué vas a pedir?”

“Un Latte descremado” Pide “Y un canasto de chocolate” Añade cuando ve los pequeños dulces junto a los cupcackes.

“En camino” Anuncia su amiga.

Barry se sienta en una mesa, unos minutos después, una camarera que no conoce le lleva su orden y Barry se permite disfrutar del olor familiar a café y dulces. Entonces su móvil suena, Barry se mueve alrededor de sí mismo, no muy seguro de donde lo dejó.

El móvil está en su bolso, que está en la mesa. Suspirando ante su propia torpeza, Barry responde “¿Hola?” Pregunta.

“¿Barry Allen?” Suena la voz conocida de Kurt Hummel.

“Si” Responde él tratando de no sonar emocionado “¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?”

“Jordan” Le informa Kurt, diciendo el nombre con veneno “Tuve que darle un adelanto”

“Ese es mi amigo” Se ríe Barry “Siempre pensando en sus finanzas” Ambos se ríen juntos y Barry piensa que se puede acostumbrar a esto. “¿Entonces? ¿Qué necesitas?”

“Directo al punto ¿Verdad?” Murmura el diseñador “¿Has leído las noticias?” Le pregunta él chico.

“¿Tú y Flash?”

“Si, eso” Murmura Kurt amargamente “Lo que no es cierto” Asegura “Me gustan mis hombres cuando no usan máscaras, muchas gracias” Añade “Pero no, estaba hablando del lanzamiento de mi nueva línea, en dos semanas”

“N-no, lo siento” Tartamudea Barry “No sigo las noticias de modas”

“No importa” Le asegura el más bajo “Me preguntaba si te gustaría ser mi cita”

“¿Flash no está disponible?” Le pregunta.

“Mi hermano no llega a la ciudad hasta un mes más, y con él vienen mi ex y mis otros amigos” Le corrige “Eso quiere decir que por el momento eres mi mejor opción”

“¿Y si me niego?” Cuestiona “¿Y si no quiero ser tu segunda mejor opción?”

“Entonces tendría que enviarte flores e insistir hasta que salgas conmigo en otro momento” Responde alegremente el chico de ojos cambiantes “Pero por favor no lo hagas” Le pide “Quiero ir a mi noche especial con un chico atractivo en mi brazo” Suspira “Un chico que tal vez podría acompañarme a más noches especiales”

Barry no sabe que decir y apenas se da cuenta responde un tembloroso “Envíame los detalles por texto”

 

* * *

 

Días después, cuando está en el gimnasio con Eddie, ambos hablan sobre Iris y sobre Kurt, cuando Barry le dice que tiene una cita con el chico en dos semanas, Eddie lo golpea sin fuerza en el hombro, pone un brazo sobre su hombro y lo llama “Tigre” Barry se ríe como un idiota y no deja de sonreír en todo el día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les guste y los comentarios son siempre bienvenidos, todos los errores son míos y espero que si los ven me avisen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy corto, pero creo que el próximo capitulo lo tengo para el sábado o domingo a más tardar. No voy a tener mucho tiempo, la universidad se fue a toma en mi ciudad y los exámenes de fin de semestre los estamos haciendo está semana. (El miércoles tengo examen de pensamiento pedagógico, estoy nerviosisima)  
> Pregunta: ¿que piensan sobre agregar más de la vida de Kurt en Gotham? ¿Como se hizo esa herida de la que habló en el segundo capitulo? Déjenme saber que piensan, se que se puede poner un poco confuso porque agrego mucho de los comics antes de los nuevos 52 y las series que se hicieron después del reboot.
> 
> Otra cosa, estoy trabajando en one-shots para el verse de Flash&GreenLantern, se llamará RedHood&RedRobin, así que para los que querían encontrar más de ese fic, estén atentos.
> 
> Bueno, lo lamento por la espera.

Barry trata de no sentirse agradecido cuando Kurt lo invita a una cita, él le está haciendo un favor al castaño, no al revés. Así que cuando el diseñador le dice que le enviará la fecha, hora y dirección por texto, Barry se fuerza a sí mismo a esperar en mensaje y no contactar al otro chico.

 

Él está examinando muestras de sangre cuando llega el texto.

 

**_Sabado en la boutique_ **

**_¿A las 8pm en mi departamento?_ **

**_Lawren Hills, edificio central, habitación 123._ **

**_;3_ **

****

Barry se ríe como un idiota, da un pequeño salto que mueve la mesa y deja caer una probeta llena de sangre, Barry la sostiene antes de que caiga y justo entonces, llega otro mensaje.

 

**_Usa algo lindo ¿Bueno?_ **

 

“Algo lindo” Se queja “¿Qué es algo lindo para un diseñador?” Se pregunta a sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. La última vez que compró ropa nueva fue hace tres meses, y fue lo mismo de siempre, dos cardigans y pantalones de pitillo, solo porque Iris le había dicho que no podía seguir usando ropa que había comprado cuando aún estaba en preparatoria.

 

Sin pensarlo, termina las muestras de sangre y le envía los resultados a Eddie, entonces toma su celular y le envía un mensaje a Cisco, Caitlin y Hal.

 

**_Cita con Kurt el sábado._** Envía.

**_No sé que ponerme._ **

****

* * *

 

Caitlin y Cisco resultan no ser de mucha ayuda. Caitlin se pasa el día en su departamento diciéndole que su ropa está bien y que tal vez debería ponerse esa camisa a cuadros color calipso que hace que sus ojos se vean más brillantes y “No necesitas cambiar, Barry”

Cisco se mueve alrededor de su apartamento, comiéndose su comida y tomándose su zetzi de dieta “Creo que deberías abortar la misión, creo que este momento será la caja negra para cuando tu relación inexistente con Kurt Hummel se caiga y destruya”

 

“¿Se caiga y destruya?” Pregunta nerviosamente “Gracias por el voto de confianza, en serio, eres el mejor amigo”

 

“Oye, no golpees al mensajero” Se ríe Cisco “Hummel no tiene el mejor record cuando se trata de conservar a sus parejas”

 

“Bastardo suertudo” Se queja Caitlin, haciendo una mueca “No me puedo creer que haya salido con Blaine Anderson y Adam Crawford, todos los mejores son gay”

 

“Por suerte para mi” Se ríe Barry, poniendo una mano sobre su rostro para evitar la camisa que Caitlin le lanza a la cara.

 

Al final es Hal quien lo ayuda. Hal Jordan. Hal – _he vivido toda mi vida usando la misma chaqueta de aviador_ \- Jordan.

 

“Ustedes, nerds, son inútiles” Se ríe profundamente Hal “Déjenmelo todo a mi” Anuncia “No he pasado semanas usando la ropa de ese niño para no terminar entendiendo lo que le gusta ver en un hombre”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado y otra vez, lo siento por lo corto y por la espera.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! hace mucho que no nos leemos.  
> Como algunos saben, anduve con bloqueo con este fic.  
> Pero volví! wiiiii!
> 
> Bueno, espero que les guste este cap y que me perdonen mi bloqueo.

**Vengo promocionando el fic de una amiga["Waiting for love de Kurtbastianfanfics"](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11544142/1/Waiting-For-Love) en ff.net.**

* * *

 

Elegir un traje junto a Hal es uno de los trabajos más molestos y largos que alguna vez haya llevado a cabo, (y una vez tuvo que encontrar el registro molar de un sujeto específico entremedio de los cuerpos quemados de cinco personas diferentes). El asunto es que Hal es un perfeccionista; un maestro de la improvisación cuando se trata de crear un trampolín gigante para que la gente de Bludhaven callera después de que Mxyzptlk les quitara su adherencia a la gravedad, pero domesticado militarmente cuando se trata de la apariencia personal. Hal Jordan puede llevar la misma chaqueta de aviador toda la vida, pero por lo menos es una linda chaqueta, siempre bien cuidada.

Así que si, Hal Jordan es el peor compañero para salir de compras y Barry imagina que si lo suyo con Kurt llegara a algún lado, el diseñador terminaría siendo peor. Aunque él no está seguro de cómo puede haber alguien pero que Hal Jordan, en especial ahora que está tan metido en el mundo de la moda y las pasarelas.

Todo empieza con los cortes, porque Barry nunca ha estado muy seguro de su cuerpo y sus extremidades siempre han sido largas, torpes y delgadas. Barry prefiere los cortes sueltos, por lo menos media talla más grande, solo por si acaso y porque odia sentir como la ropa se le apega mucho a la piel.

Hal no le permite usar nada además de un corte entallado, su única indulgencia es el blazer de dos botones en vez del esmoquin (y solo porque el blazer ayuda a mostrar su cintura delgada), a veces Barry odia un poco a Hal (como esa vez que lo engañó para que ambos pudieran entrar a un combate de gladiadores intergalácticos y poder ganarse un almuerzo gratis en el bar de al lado).

Entonces están los colores, porque Barry siempre ha sido un chico clásico, él aun recuerda a su mamá y a su papá y sus noches de citas, cuando su mamá se vestiría en un lindo vestido y dejaría que Barry le esparciera el perfume por detrás de las orejas, hasta que su papá llegara en un brillante traje negro a buscarla.

Pero Hal no le permite llevar negro.

“Kurt no soporta el negro en los hombres” Le dice Hal, tomando la chaqueta negra carbón de las manos y dejándola con sus hermanas en el mostrador “Sé que él es de Gotham, pero no hay negro en sus diseños, Bar, sé de qué te hablo, elige algo atrevido”

“¿Purpura?” Pregunta él, porque no está muy seguro de a que se refiere con atrevido.

“No lo sé” Responde Hal rodando los ojos “¿Quieres verte como el Joker o como Starfire?” Y si, Hal tiene un punto.

“Está bien, te entiendo” Concede “¿Azul?”

“¿Marino?” Pregunta Hal, mirándolo de reojo, como esperando la respuesta equivocada. Barry no es tan tonto, él sabe que el azul marino no está tan lejos del negro.

“Rey” Responde él con confianza “Seamos atrevidos” Sonríe, porque no hay más atrevido que vestirse en los colores de la realeza, a menos que decida ir en los colores del Joker en persona y no, eso no va a pasar “De no ser porque Kurt odia a Flash, iría de rojo”

Ellos encuentran un conjunto de pantalones entallados y blazer en azul rey y una camisa verde peridoto, con una corbata delgada azul marina y unos zapatos de taco medio negros.

Hal se ve horriblemente contento con sí mismo cuando Barry se prueba el atuendo completo y de no ser porque Diana lo golpearía, lo haría tropezar en alguna misión por el placer puro de verlo caer de cara.

* * *

 

Barry llega al edificio de Kurt unos treinta minutos antes de la hora acordada, porque de acuerdo a Hal; Kurt probablemente querría combinar algo de su atuendo con los colores del traje de Barry. Porque aparentemente, eso es lo que las parejas hacen en sus citas. Barry todavía tiene que confirmar eso con Iris y Eddie. Porque no está muy seguro de qué tan confiable sea la experiencia de Hal en esto de las citas.

Kurt vive en el piso 22 de un edificio de 34 pisos, y Barry está un poco agradecido, porque usualmente los chicos como Kurt viven en el piso más alto del edificio más largo de la ciudad y el camino en ascensor siempre es como un pequeño infierno.

Barry aprende que los paradigmas con los que ha atrapado a la gente toda su vida no son tan reales como él creía. Que en realidad no existen los –chicos como Kurt-

El asunto es que Kurt no tiene un departamento, tiene un piso completo y eso si es lo que Barry imaginaba. De alguna forma sus paradigmas se agrandan.

Cuando toca el timbre, pasan unos buenos dos minutos antes de que Kurt le abra la puerta y cuando lo hace, es un poco como una epifanía.

Kurt siempre se ve bien, verse bien es básicamente una obligación en su rubro de trabajo. Pero esta noche, esta noche parece que Kurt está vestido solo para él. O bueno, tal vez para flash.

Kurt lleva puesto un traje de cuello mandarín metálico, con intrincados diseños negros sobre una tela roja profunda, todo su traje es rojo, excepto por sus zapatos negros, con la suela color bordeo y su corbata gris apenas visible.

“Oh” Suspira Kurt “Los dos elegimos temas de piedras preciosas” Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y una expresión soñadora.

“¿Piedras preciosas?” Pregunta él.

“Yo basé mi traje en la piedra jaspe” Explica Kurt, trazando las líneas negras de su traje “Tu camisa es color peridoto” Continua el diseñador emocionado “No tengo que combinar nada porque ¡Tú ya lo hiciste por mi!” Termina el chico aplaudiendo extasiado “Esto es perfecto”

Barry no está muy seguro de qué decir “¿De nada?” Pregunta más que afirma, más que nada encantado con la hiperactividad de su pareja.

“Tengo que admitir que debería agradecerte” Suspira el ojiazul, tomándolo por la corbata y acercando sus rostros. Barry traga saliva.

Kurt sonríe mirándolo atreves de las pestañas y en un movimiento rápido, lo besa en las mejilla, a pocos centímetros de la comisura de los labios y aun así Barry siente que no puede respirar.

“Si te portas bien” Murmura Kurt “Tal vez recibas un beso de verdad” Barry no dice nada “Voy por mi chaqueta y nos vamos”


End file.
